Chaos is My Middle Name
by That'sXWhatXYouXGetX
Summary: Clarissa Riddle and Harry Potter are sent back in time to collect one Hermione Granger. But what happens when they come face to face with the original Death Eaters and the villain who started it all? "Add some romance and you'll have yourself a tragedy."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Of course Dumbledore would send me after the stupid little Mudblood. Just to torture me, to punish me. I hated it, but being raised to find out what a person would dread most, I respected it. So as I got ready to meet Potter and Dumbledore in the Great Hall, I tried to figure out a way around the Unbreakable Vow I had taken. I had vowed to bring Granger back in one piece, alive and to bring Potter back at all, as long as he was alive. True, I didn't want either dead, I did, however, want to punish them. They both deserved it, but each for different reasons. Potter deserved it because of who he was and who my father was. Hatred for an enemy is generic, especially if one is raised to hate. Granger, on the other hand, was a stupid Mudblood who went snooping through my things and got us all into this situation in the first place.

Dumbledore had said that Granger had experience with timeturners and that she knew how they operated, so it was a mystery to all of us how she ended up 50 years in the past. Oddly enough, that was the time that my father was a teenager. So it was under the pretense that because it was my timeturner and that the time she had traveled to was related to me that Dumbledore decided that it should be me that goes after her. Potter was only coming along to make sure that I did my job right and that nothing happened to his precious little Mudblood.

When I had everything I thought I might need – wand, a few gallons, and my Remembrall – I headed down to the Great Hall. On my way I saw many Slytherins who gave me half-fearful, half-sympathetic smirks. They thought this was ultimately the worst thing in the world that someone. That getting sent on a rescue mission with Potter for some stupid Mudblood girl was torture. I smirked secretly to myself. They were wrong.

Upon reaching the Hall, I stopped in front of the grand mahogany doors to tuck my wand into its holster on my black-clad right hip. I was wearing my mission clothes from when I used to go on missions for my father's cause. The clothes were all black and they fit my curves just right. They were tight, but they still breathed. I was able to move fluently in them. Just now I wore them, not because I thought this rescue was going to be at all dangerous – this _was_ Hogwarts we were talking about –but because this whole situation gave me an excuse to wear them. I had missed the feeling of danger. I loved the euphoria that the thrill of danger gave me.

As I adjusted my shirt the door opened in front of me. They must have known I was out here because it was a spell that opened the door. I walked in casually and found Dumbledore and Potter waiting for me. My black eyes met Potter's emerald ones briefly before I shifted my gaze over to Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes. Of course it would be Dumbledore to catch me stalling on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Ms. Riddle. We were just wondering where you were." _I bet you were_, I thought while he continued, "Come on in so that we may discuss the plan."

I nodded and stepped inside. Internally I was growling at the old man. We had been over the flipping plan at least twenty times before. Ever since we found out exactly what had happened wit Granger. Then we had to revise it when Potter decided he was going to pull a Hero move and help "save" Granger. I was just glad that Weasley had been shot down when he had wanted to come, too. Snape had told him it was dangerous enough having three people in the past. Sending four would be downright stupid. Weasel had sat back grumbling and pouting like a child, but one look at Snape's face told Weasel not to ask again. I had sighed in relief and discreetly sent Snape a grateful look.

"Now," Dumbledore began, bringing me out of my reverie, "as you know by now, you will use a timeturner to go back into the past. You will do that from the Forbidden Forest, so that you will not be seen by other children or teachers when you appear in the past. You will then go find and retrieve Ms. Granger. You will probably have to interact with people because Ms. Granger has already been there for one week and I'm sure she has had contact with people, possibly under an alias. But then again she might have kept her name because she is Muggle Born and her name won't be recognized. So you'll just have to wait and see. Now, once you have found Ms. Granger, you are to make an excuse for her to leave Hogwarts. I can help you with that." He went over to his desk and picked up a folded piece of parchment.

"Here," he said giving the paper to Potter, although his eyes were on me as he said, "Give this to my younger self. He will help you. Once you have Ms. Granger, return to the Forbidden Forest and come on back to this time. If anything happens and you can not return, go to my younger self. He'll tell you what to do." The clock chimed telling us it was 11:30 in the morning and that students would soon start to trickle in for lunch. That meant that Potter and I had to get a move on. Dumbledore gave us a wistful looks as if he wished he could be coming with us, but instead of running for his traveling cloak he simply handed us the timeturner and said, "Good luck," with a fare-well smile on his face.

Then he turned to leave. When he was gone, I put the timeturner around my neck and saw that Potter was staring at the door Dumbledore had just exited from. He put the note the old man had given him deep into his pocket and patted it a couple of times as if it were a treasure. I took on an annoyed tone of voice and said, "Come on, Potter! We're not getting any younger and I'd rather not be forty before we get this over with."

Potter turned to me with a scowl on his face and I returned it with one of my own. But my whole heart wasn't in it, so I sighed and gave up. I was too excited about finally getting into some action again. Even if it was rescuing the Mudblood and there probably wouldn't be any action, I was ready. And it had been a long time coming. My skills had been getting rusty, my senses had dulled, and I'd been pacing around like some wild animal taken from its natural habitat and caged – on display as I tried to make the most of the little space I'd been given. Finally, my talents were being put to some use again and I was pumped.

Potter was still glaring at me, but I just rolled my eyes and walked out. I could hear Potter following me at a distance until we got to the forest. Now that I actually thought about the monologue the old man had given I wondered what he meant when he said the timeturner might not bring us back. Why wouldn't it bring us back? As I pondered this I heard scar-head stop suddenly.

"Were you planning on walking to the other side of the forest or something, Riddle?" he asked snidely.

"The farther we go, the less likely people will hear you scream." Of course, I was being sarcastic, but I guess Potter didn't take it as a joke because when I turned to him, instead of coming face to face with him, I came face to face with his wand. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die-Just-Because-He-Pissed-Off-The-Wrong-Person had his wand aimed straight at my face. I gave him a blank look although I was barely containing a deadly anger. I didn't take too well to wands being shoved in my face.

"Problem, Potter?" I asked in an emotionless voice. My father had taught me to never show my emotions, especially anger.

"As a matter of fact, I do have a problem. I have a problem with you. This is just my way of warning you of that problem." I stepped closer to him so that his wand was right in between my eyes.

"Let me let you in on a little secret, Potter. There are things you need to know about me before you threaten me. Tip number one is that you should not point a wand in my direction unless you plan to use it with everything you have." I let shards of ice break over my sugar voice. I stepped closer so that his wand was now touching me. A clear challenge. Apparently Potter didn't want to accept. Not yet. He put his wand in pocket and stepped back.

I smirked as he looked away. "Let's just get this over with Potter. And let's try to be civil. I'd rather be eaten alive by a werewolf than work with you, but it won't make the job any easier or faster. Deal?" I held out my hand. He looked at it apprehensively for a moment and then finally took my hand in a firm hold, shaking it resolutely and staring me in the eye.

It was at that precise moment that I realized my father was no longer after a boy, but a man. True Potter was a man because he was forced to grow up due to all the circumstances, but I supposed that still counted. _Yes_, I thought staring right back into his defined face, _Potter is a man._

"Deal," he agreed, his icy tone cutting into my musings.

"Good," I said, taking my hand back. "Now let's get going."

I wrapped the timeturner's chain around his neck and in result he had to step closer to avoid choking us both.

I could tell this made him uncomfortable and I chuckled lightly as I made quick work of twisting the timeturner back the appropriate amount of turns to go back 50 years ago. Then, suddenly, everything was a rush as we witnessed time reversing itself at turbo speed. We saw strange creatures coming through and passing us but we were too far in the forest for there to be any people coming through. We went through 50 years of glorious history and although we were only watching the creatures coming through, I could feel the wondrous history seeping into my very being. And then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped.

Authors Note: Well, I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think pretty please. It will only take a second and I would love to hear your opinions. After all, this site is to entertain the reader.

=D ~Taylor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was quiet and still for a moment until Potter's clever and charming wit thought of something for him to say.

"Woah!" _Ladies and gentlemen…The Chosen One!_

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said.

As we started walking back the way we came, my sense of direction kicked in. I could tell Potter wanted to say something but he kept his mouth shut and I didn't goad him. I was focusing on Part 1 of Part A as we neared Hogwarts. I had a Plan B, should Plan A fail. It was an instinct born of things gone wrong. And I knew how wrong things could go. But I had saved that little information and kept it for myself. I just prayed it came down to it. I doubted it would, but one could always hope. But right now I had to focus on Plan A. Part 1 was now complete and Part 2 was coming up: finding Granger. Now I just had to figure out how to do it…. I couldn't just barge on and demand to see Hermione Granger. For all we knew Dumbledore was right and she was living in Hogwarts under a false name. I turned to ask if Potter had any bright ideas when I heard an abrupt howl. The howl was close to my right, maybe 30 feet away. Too close to even have a chance at running. I could tell Potter knew what had made the noise, too. But, of course he would. His beloved Professor Lupin was of the same species.

But while Potter didn't seem to keen on the thought of facing another werewolf, I was raring and ready to go. I quickly took out my wand and positioned myself to the left. Potter was next to me, standing tensely with his wand drawn, too. And then we saw it.

It was big and ugly. It was sickeningly skinny with its ribs jutting out. Its nostrils were flaring as it sniffed us out. When it saw us, its whole body went on alert, its hungry eyes staring right into mine. I smiled. It charged.

Potter was quick as he sent a stunning spell its way, but he missed and the werewolf kept charging. I ducked as it leapt and its claws caught thin air where my head would have been. My victory only lasted a moment though, because while it was still airborne the werewolf twisted its grotesque body around so that when it landed, it was facing me. It came at me again but this time I took charge and threw Sectumsempra at it, but the spell hit a tree instead causing it to slash into pieces and fall. I had to jump to avoid the destroyed pieces and that put me closer to the beast.

It, too, saw this and lunged at me with amazing accuracy but suddenly it stopped in midair, as if it had hit an invisible wall. I looked over to see that Potter had cast a Protego charm. I nodded my approval of this action and stood up lazily. I was in no rush as I stalked toward the predator turned prey, ready for the kill. But before I could say those two fatal words, my wand flew out of my hand and landed in the open palm of an old man.

I'd seen this man before, although never in person. His portrait, though, hung in the Hall of Hogwart's Headmasters. His picture also filled many historical books about Hogwarts. I recognized that face instantly to be that of the face of Dippet, the school's former headmaster. He gave us a cool look and said quietly but firmly, "Enough."

The werewolf whimpered, but Dippet fave it a hard look and said, "Cytus, enough," and the thing backed off. Then Dippet turned that look on me and Potter.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked coldly, as if we were criminals. Too bad for him I had to renounce my criminal ways.

I stepped forward, taking control. "Sir," I said in a charming voice. "I am Clarissa Reynold and this is Harry Porter. We stumbled into this forest and we've been walking around for days. We're lost," I added to sum up our "situation."

"Really?" Dippet asked, not buying it at all. "And just how did you end up here? And how did you find Hogwarts?"

This was too easy. "Grindenwald attacked my family. Our family. We knew Hogwarts would be a safe place for us. But I read that you couldn't Apparate inside of the Hogwarts grounds, but we also read about the Forbidden Forest, and guessed we could Apparate here. Like I said, we're been roaming around for days. And then we were attacked by your…pet."

The werewolf growled in protest but I paid it no mind. My focus was on the old man's reaction to my words. It was very critical that he feel at least a little sympathy. He considered my words carefully and then, finally, he seemed to accept them.

"I am terribly sorry for your troubles with Cytus. Hogwarts has been threatened by Grindenwald and you probably know, his followers have been beginning younger and younger. Cytus is here to guard the forest. I do apologize, children, but I am sure you understand.

We nodded. "Of course, Sir."

"Good. Then I am sure you will understand our need to check you both for the mark of Grindenwald," he said and I knew we didn't exactly have a choice.

I nodded my consent and lifted up my left and right sleeves. My right forearm was perfect, unblemished. My left, on the other hand, was tainted with the dark ink on my arm that symbolized my allegiance to my father. The Dark Mark. My father had gotten the whole mark idea from Grindenwald, but lucky for me the Marks were completely different. But Dippet didn't yet know what my Mark meant and simply gave it an interested glace. Potter on the other hand looked on it with disgust and contempt, unable to pry his eyes away as he, too, lifted up his sleeves. His forearms were both flawless. Dippet gave us an approving nod and gestured for us to follow him.

"You both were very lucky that Cytus didn't tear you apart. How did you manage to hold him off? Most full grown witches and wizards would have been wolf food."

"We are living in a time of war, Sir," Potter answered truthfully. Of course Professor Dippet didn't know that ours was a different war in a different time. But that didn't matter. War was war. And he knew what war was like. He nodded his understanding to us.

Meanwhile, I was a little disappointed about not being able to finish what I started with that werewolf. I was about to make up some excuse to go back and provoke him when all of a sudden a jet of red light flew pass me, only missing my head by inches. Before I could turn and defend myself, though, a great weight had knocked me down. I felt my head hit something hard and then a terrible growl sounded in my ears. I heard shouts fill the air for a few seconds before I realized what was going on. It was an ambush. Jets of light filled the sky. The last thing I saw before everything went dark was a green jet of light rushing right toward me.

Author Note: Alright. So here's Chapter 2. I really hope you guys liked it. And I'd like to give a few special shout-outs. To my first reviewer Piper Lestrange. To the first three who added Chaos is my Middle Name to their favorites: , mlkduds009, and to Piper Lestrange. And to the people who added my story to the Alert list: cuteknight101 and studygirl10. A big thanks to my first few fans and I didn't let you down with this chapter. So please review and tell me what you think.

~Taylor =D


End file.
